Clara
' Clara', or Princess Clara, is a character from the 2001 film, ''Barbie in the Nutcracker''. She is the main protagonist, and her voice actress is Kelly Sheridan. Story When she was very young, Clara, and her younger brother Tommy, lost their parents. They now live with their strict grandfather, who thinks Clara should not day dream. She dreams because of her adventurous aunt, and her aunt says she might take Clara on one of her adventures, but Clara's grandfather dismisses the idea. She recieves a nutcracker doll from her aunt. Personality Clara is a dreamer, who is kind, clever and brave. She also tries to protect people, even when she has not known them for long. Appearance In General Clara is an adolescent girl with light skin and blue eyes. She has long, blonde hair which is in a middle parting. Two sections of her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and the rest of her hair is left down. She is the same height as her aunt Elizabeth, and when she greets Elizabeth upon her arrival, Elizabeth states that Clara is "at least a head taller", meaning she has grown much taller in the past year. Clara has a very natural look, and seems to glow when she is in Parthenia. Clara's Party Gown When we first see Clara, she is dressed in a vibrant, detailed purple gown. This is possibly because her grandfather is expecting guests for what might be Christmas dinner (Hints at this are that grandfather Drosselmayer says that Elizabeth has arrived early. Also, when he is arguing with Elizabeth about her telling Clara about her travelling, she says that his guests are waiting at the door. Lastly, the time is twenty-two to nine in the evening), Clara simply dresses like this all the time. The dress has a square shaped neck, and there are white frills on it. There is white detailed stiching on the front of the dress, and there are 3/4 length sleeves with white ribbons on them. The skirt is large and full, and Clara is wearing white stockings and medium heeled shoes. Clara's Night Dress Clara's night dress, which she spends a large majority of the film wearing, is a long-sleeved, ight pink dress that goes past her knees. There is a band under the chest, and there are frills on the chest. The shoulders of the dress puff up a bit. The bottom of the dress has white horizontal stripes on it, and Clara wears white slippers. As the Sugar Plum Princess Near the end of the film, Clara transforms into the Sugar Plum Princess - the most powerful fairy in Parthenia, who Prince Eric and his father believed would have the power to defeat the Mouse King. Her hair style changes and she gets a tiara. Gallery clarasnowglobe.JPG|Clara looking into a snow globe. claradecoration.JPG|Clara holding her Sugar Plum Fairy decoration. clara.JPG|Clara's face while she blackmailed Tommy. clara2.JPG|Clara when she saw her Aunt Elizabeth. clarasfirstdressfull.JPG|A full view of one of Clara's dresses. 03barbienutcracker_022.jpg|First meeting with Nutcracker 04barbienutcracker_139.jpg|Clara under the spell of Mouse King 05barbienutcracker_190.jpg|Clara and Snow fairy in Ice cave 06barbienutcracker_196.jpg|Flowers from Clara's steps 07barbienutcracker_030.jpg|First day in Parthenia 09barbienutcracker_005.jpg|Clara protects the children 14barbienutcracker_109.jpg|Clara convices Nutcracker 15barbienutcracker_201.jpg|Clara after abduction of Nutcracker, Major and Captain 16barbienutcracker_002.jpg|Clara to the resque! 16barbienutcracker_182.jpg|Unvisible connect 18barbienutcracker_017.jpg|Enchanted kiss 18barbienutcracker_082.jpg|Clara as Sugar Plum Princess Clara and Eric in dance.jpg|Dance of Prince Eric and Sugar Plum Princess Meeting.jpg|Clara meets Eric in real life Dance.jpg|Final dance Quotes *Clara (to Tommy, after he snaps her nutcracker's arm): "You're... impossible!" *Clara (when she is stranded on the island): I could always go home (she looks at her locket) I think I'd have some doll clothes that would fit... *Clara: There is no way (some mice come towards her) I'm staying down here! *Clara (when the Nutcracker asks her to come with him into the mouse hole): Me? With you? In there? I don't think so. See Also *[[Barbie (Barbie in the Nutcracker character)|Barbie (character of Barbie in the Nutcracker) ]] *Prince Eric *Nutcracker Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker characters Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses